


Only Second Best (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [25]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Day Twenty-Five: Fighting for the Toilet, Desperation, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Men Crying, Omorashi, Omovember, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: There are certain consequences of always being second.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 14





	Only Second Best (Omovember 2020)

All Diego’s life, he’d been told that he was number two. Second best. He was served meals second, he took his bath second, and he stayed up longer than five of his siblings.

Luther was number one. He was the actual best. He was served meals first, took his bath first, and stayed up longest of all.

Diego didn’t necessarily hate Luther. But he hated that stupid numbering system.

He’d been on his way to the bathroom when he was shoved out of the way by the huge brute of a man that was his brother. He stumbled back, having been caught off-guard.

“Dude, what the fuck?” He spat. With Reginald out of the way, he’d been swearing a lot more openly recently, and it made him come off as rude. He wasn’t always trying to be rude. In this instance, however, he _was_.

“I need to shave.” Luther argued, stepping inside the bathroom.

“No! I need to piss, let me in!” Diego didn’t intend for his voice to sound so whiny, but it did. He stood so that the door wouldn’t close without taking his arm off.

“Your piss can wait.” Luther insisted.

“Your shave can wait!” Diego whined. “Besides, since when can pissing wait? It’s not something you just do when you feel like it!”

“Well, you wouldn’t be so desperate if you didn’t leave it till the last minute like a three-year-old.” Luther slammed the door in Diego’s face.

Oh, he’d really done it now. Diego slid down the wall and sat on the hard, wooden floor, tapping his foot impatiently against the ground. It was all this stupid number system, wasn’t it? Luther thought he could be first for everything and get everything he wanted.

He wasn’t wrong.

Growing up with the number system too, Diego and his younger siblings always stepped out of the way to let Luther go first, no matter the circumstance. They did it by instinct, they didn’t choose- it was just the way they were raised. And Allison, Klaus, Ben and Vanya had always stepped out of the way to let Diego go first, too. Five was a little different. He’d always been higher than the number system, never really believed his dad when he told him he was fifth. Even his name didn’t deter him from demanding that he be first for everything.

Diego wished he was more like Five. Maybe if he was more like Five, he wouldn’t be sitting on the floor outside the bathroom, his bladder aching from how hard he was trying to hold it, and his legs prickling with pins and needles from the hard floor and the position in which he was sitting.

He felt his boxers become wet with a stray spurt of pee that he didn’t quite manage to contain. That was when it suddenly became apparent that he couldn’t hold it.

“No, no, no, no, please, fuck no.” He muttered to himself, the words getting caught in his throat the same way they used to do when he was a child.

There was so much pain, and he just couldn’t bear it anymore. Diego let out a soft pant as he let go, a soft hissing barely audible over his tiny grunts and moans of relief. As his pants became soaked with warm pee, he realised what was happening and common sense took over, but he couldn’t stop it now. A tear rolled down his cheek and he leaned his head back against the wall, too disgusted to look at the damage he’d caused.

Luther stepped out of the bathroom, looking only ever so slightly more youthful, and noticed Diego’s puddle.

“Oh… someone really couldn’t wait, huh?” He chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll get Mom.”

He mumbled something about Diego being his ‘baby brother’ as he left, and Diego felt belittled beyond belief. He wasn’t just second anymore. He was lower than anyone in his family had ever been in their life.


End file.
